


The Hedonist's Guide to Overindulgence

by The_Bentley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Making Out, Manicures & Pedicures, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nail Polish, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snogging, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley
Summary: “My lips are starting to hurt!” [Aziraphale laughed.]Crowley burrowed into her collarbone, lipping at it lightly before murmuring.  “I can find plenty of other places on you to kiss.”“Crowley, please!”  There was still laughter behind the protest.  “We just spent two hours snogging.  What do you say we come up for some air?”Aziraphale and Crowley spend a day in Crowley's flat enjoying each other to the fullest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76
Collections: Ineffable Wives Exchange 2020





	The Hedonist's Guide to Overindulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bilarzo (tylerhoechlions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerhoechlions/gifts).



The decor in Crowley’s flat was not to Aziraphale’s liking but the living room boasted space for a television and a comfortable couch to snog on, an activity the two of them had been taking part in for the better part of the film they had chosen to watch. Previews flashed across the large screen and blared through Crowley’s state-of-the-art sound system as the closing credits ended, returning the streaming service to its homepage. Crowley momentarily pried a hand off Aziraphale’s back to wave at the theatre system, muting it. Her hand snaked around Aziraphale’s shoulder to draw her in close again as the make-out session showed no signs of slowing down until Aziraphale finally broke down in laughter.

“Stop, my dear . . . just stop. My lips are starting to hurt!”

Crowley burrowed into her collarbone, lipping at it lightly before murmuring. “I can find plenty of other places on you to kiss.”

“Crowley, please!” There was still laughter behind the protest. “We just spent two hours snogging. What do you say we come up for some air?”

“Don’t need to breathe” Crowley was moving further down Aziraphale’s body and was nearly at her breasts. “You should lay down. It’ll make this easier.”

“What?”

“Going down on you.”

“Here? Now?”

Crowley thought a moment. “You’re right. The bedroom would be better.” She stood up with a grin. “C’mon, angel.”

Confident Aziraphale would follow her, she walked down the hallway, stopping long enough to snarl at the plants, who watched nervously as she passed on to turn into the bedroom with its ridiculous amount of space. It housed a luxuriously large bed covered with an expensive down-filled duvet and dark grey satin sheets. Crowley loved her creature comforts, while Aziraphale had come to appreciate spending the night being spoilt in such a bed even if the angel didn’t actively engage in sleep. One did learn how to lightly doze when one had a sleeping demon wrapped possessively around them after a night’s passion, though. 

And Crowley was correct; she had barely stepped into the bedroom when Aziraphale joined her. 

Sweeping Aziraphale off her feet, Crowley carried her to the bed where she placed her before tugging at the tartan skirt she wore, wanting badly to divest her of it. Lifting her bum off the duvet, Aziraphale helped her partner remove her skirt which was tossed aside without further thought. She was toppled over gently on to the bed and positioned so that she was comfortably propped up on pillows, perfectly located so Crowley could bury herself between the angel’s legs where she could taste Aziraphale’s desire as she brought her to orgasm yet again. Like the snogging, they were in this for the long haul — sessions bursting out here and there as they spent the day holed up together away from the rest of the world.

“You are something else today, Crowley!”

“Are you objecting?”

“Oh, not at all, but we’ve never spent an entire _day_ making love to each other.”

“First time for everything. But I can’t keep our marathon sex session going if you’re not going to open up for me, angel,” murmured Crowley. “And I don’t know why you insist on redressing afterwards. I’m just going to have to take it all off again.”

Aziraphale’s extreme modesty could be a right pain in the arse, in Crowley’s opinion, although the demon had convinced her to forgo the knickers this last time around. Meanwhile, Crowley, to whom modesty meant “in this particular society, we don’t go around with these specific body parts uncovered if we wish to blend in with the humans and not end up having to break out of prison yet again”, had paraded around the flat naked from the moment Aziraphale had peeled off her black skinny jeans and form-fitting dark grey top. 

Crowley took her time, starting with running her fingers over Aziraphale’s soft stomach in circles that she followed up with small kisses enjoying the stutters in the angel’s breathing as each individual one hitched in time with her lips’ worship of her exquisite form. Impatient, she had pushed up Aziraphale’s blouse to expose that skin she wished access to, and her hands now travelled over the hills and valleys that made up Aziraphale’s full figure with its beautiful hour-glass shape. Crowley was worshipping every portion of it with lips and fingers during her journey to the angel’s plump inner thigh that was simply begging for some personalized attention of its own. She miracled her nails longer temporarily to walk along the top of Aziraphale’s leg, scratching sensuous red marks into her skin that would fade in a few moments even if the feelings that excited her lingered for much longer. Aziraphale moaned, stretching out to her full length, a sight Crowley was more than happy to drink in. The demon looked at her unabashedly, smiling at her angel whom she loved more than anything else in this stupidly wonderful world they had chosen as their own.

“My lovely angel,” she murmured. “You are worth more than the entirety of Heaven.”

“My poetic demon.” Aziraphale’s reply came without an ounce of irony. Any praise that came out of Crowley’s mouth was worth her adoration as Crowley had never been an expert at articulating feelings (contrary to Biblical belief, certain Serpents were not subtle). But Heaven had rejected her and Hell wasn’t known for handing out encouragement. That she had made this much progress after shielding herself off emotionally for God knows how many millennia was nothing short of amazing in Aziraphale’s eyes. 

She felt the kisses being placed now on one of her thighs, light and quick but still very effective as Crowley let her intentions be known. Carefully she moved into more important areas, stroking with a gentle touch down Aziraphale’s labia before daring to enter her slit’s warm wetness, allowing her fingernails to return to their normal lengths. She explored at the very entrance for a moment, feeling around to gauge Aziraphale’s physical readiness. Fingers sliding in further to explore tighter areas while Aziraphale gasped in response, Crowley stroked soft sensitive areas, pushing in further to the sweet spot she curled up her finger to reach.

“How’s that, angel? Have to warm you up, you know. I don’t think two hours of kissing was enough. You’re hardly wet.”

It was all about the tease with Crowley, an art form she took an almost perverse amount of pride in. She would tenderly lick, kiss, touch and seduce Aziraphale until her angel was dripping wet, begging for it and all but pulling her curly blonde hair out wanting Crowley’s flexible and talented tongue working its way from her inner thigh to her clit. Aziraphale hummed her appreciation, hands reaching out to caress what she could of Crowley, which meant fingertips straining to touch the silky tips of red hair that lay across her own stomach. An arm slithered up her to grasp hers, wrapping fingers around her wrist before she curled her own fingers over Crowley’s in return, scratching lightly across the small erogenous zone Crowley possessed down the inside centre. No reason why she couldn’t return the favour on a very small scale. 

“I’m very turned on, my dear. You just enjoy your teasing . . . _Oh_!”

She was reduced to incoherent vocalizations as Crowley pressed harder on that sweet spot, rubbing until Aziraphale was panting as her free hand scrabbled at the sheets. Crowley let out a sly laugh. 

“I can make you come just by rubbing the right areas. I don’t even need to put my tongue on that hot little button of yours, do I? What if I did? Could you handle another once I started licking you?”

Aziraphale was a panting mess now, arching her back in such a way that her lovely breasts were on display for Crowley’s enjoyment. It would be so tempting to just for a moment head back up that direction to worship them. Knead their fullness with her deft fingers. Let her tongue linger on those large nipples. No, not yet. Aziraphale was nearly at orgasm and Crowley had decided to not be a bastard about it for once and let her have at least a small one before getting with the main event. She moved in circles as much as she could, given the tightness of Aziraphale and the positioning of her finger, pushing Aziraphale to orgasm.

“There, angel. See what I can do to you? Do I get one in return when I’m done having my fun?” She had slid to a sitting position, straddling Aziraphale’s thigh now where she ground herself against it hard momentarily, feeling Aziraphale’s heavy post-orgasm breathing beneath her hands placed on her stomach. “This works out well. I could come right here against your thigh if I wanted to, angel. But not now. I want to taste you.”

Down again between Aziraphale’s legs, Crowley finally put her preternaturally long tongue to work pleasing her angel. She started with kisses, peppering her outer labia with them, each kiss ending in a small lick before she moved on to the next patch of skin. Making her way inward, she first tasted Aziraphale’s slit, pushing her tongue inside, staying far away from her clit to allow her time to recover from her first orgasm. This would keep her motor running while granting a bit of breathing space. Although tongue penetration wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, not everyone had a partner whose tongue was long and prehensile enough to lick up into the G spot if she wanted it to be. But this time, Crowley lapped around the edges, staying near the entrance where Aziraphale would feel pleasurable sensations while not becoming overstimulated, a move that agitated her.

“Crowley, please!”

She felt the tongue on her withdraw before a reply came. “If we’re going to keep this up, I can’t wear you out with orgasm on top of orgasm. Just enjoy it. Let your body come down and I promise I’ll give you another one when you’re ready.”

Therefore, Crowley played, licking around her entrance to taste her wetness, kissing at her labia, dancing completely around the one area Aziraphale wanted her to go until the angel reached out to yank impatiently on Crowley’s hair in hopes of conveying exactly what she wanted out of this session. Retribution was swift and came in the form of a light bite on her inner thigh. No mark would be left behind, but Aziraphale sorely felt it.

“You _bit_ me!”

“You deserved it.” Crowley’s voice was muffled, but Aziraphale heard her loud and clear.

She plunged back in, snaking her long tongue up towards Aziraphale’s G spot before the angel could come up with some smart retort to fire off at her. Oh, the sweet taste of angel . . . she could hang out here all day if Aziraphale wouldn’t get stroppy about having her clit ignored. Withdrawing after a few well-placed licks up inside, she kissed a path to her clit, circling it a few times just for good measure, sucking and licking the top of her labia before pulling back down to flatten her tongue against Aziraphale’s vulva and travel upward again as the angel begged her to get to the good part. Crowley smiled to herself as her tongue parted folds to reach in for that clit hood, lightly touching against and around it. A forked tongue could be so useful at times. She laid it just below Aziraphale’s clit and pushed up, each fork rubbing on either side of it while the angel gasped, writhing against Crowley in the most satisfying manner. 

_There you go_ , the demon thought to herself, pleased with the reaction. 

Crowley played a while, pushing up under the clitoral hood while Aziraphale whimpered in lust, then pulling away again to go visit other parts of that wonderful playground. Back and forth, over and over, teasing, promising orgasms then pulling away again, finally giving one or two before repeating the entire pattern over again, leaving Aziraphale a ruined mess of panting angel who barely clung to the edge as her endorphins rose with every climax she experienced. Crowley grinned in a self-satisfied manner, hoping she had created an enjoyable experience for Aziraphale. 

“Love you, angel.”

It only took a bit of angelic strength and a small miracle to turn the tables, though. Crowley suddenly found herself pinned to the bed, Aziraphale’s hands holding her wrists fast against the satin sheets as the angel all but growled in her face while Crowley felt her cunt against her thigh, hot and wet from the through teasing Crowley had visited upon it.

“You love me?” Aziraphale demanded. “You teased the heaven out of me, you little minx!”

“Hey, I gave you orgasms.” Crowley smiled up at the panting angel with fire snapping in her sky blue eyes. “Lots of them. Just as you like it.”

“Be prepared to get it back, my love. I plan on having my way with you until you can no longer stand it.”

“Promise?”

“Wretch.”

Aziraphale was merciless in her approach, spending little time on the art of the tease. Instead, her tongue circled around Crowley’s most sensitive parts, making a figure-eight pattern that brought its tip in near-constant contact with Crowley’s clit itself as she squirmed beneath her; so much so that the angel found herself chasing a moving target. She solved that problem by putting a firm hand over Crowley’s pelvic bone, holding her in place with a touch of angelic strength as she focused on her prize. Flattening out her tongue, she lapped up Crowley’s wetness, licking up over her labia and pressing down over the most erogenous of areas, sending Crowley flying as she moved in for a quick and dirty orgasm followed by another and another in succession. 

It was what Crowley enjoyed — being turned into a sobbing mess of demon that could barely function thanks to a parade of orgasms given until she finally cried out that she had had enough. And Aziraphale was just enough of a bastard to deliver exactly what Crowley wanted. Her tongue barely left her clit, licking away while Crowley shuddered out another orgasm, came loudly two minutes later and had a climax that nearly blew her mind soon after. Down between her legs, Aziraphale smiled before switching over to fingers, inserting one up inside Crowley for some gentle rubbing. She shifted, pulling herself up into a sitting position to evaluate her partner as best she could with a busy hand. Crowley lay on her back gasping, sweaty, hair clinging to her temples as glassy serpentine eyes stared at the ceiling. Aziraphale rubbed all the harder, attempting to tease further reactions out of Crowley, who moaned slightly louder in response.

“All right, my dear. I think you’re done for now.”

Crawling up to the headboard, Aziraphale sat upright leaning against it as she situated Crowley in her lap with the demon’s head resting up against her collarbones. Slowly she petted the long red hair, using a small miracle to pull the sweat out of it and leave it dry before Crowley became chilled. She whispered sweet nothings, soothing words to calm her lover down after all that time spent excitedly jumping for climax to climax with little break in between. Her hands wandered over slim arms, massaging them slowly as she waited for Crowley’s brain to reboot itself again like it always required after marathon sex. Taking Crowley’s hand in hers, she noticed how badly her nails were in need of a manicure.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as she massaged Crowley’s fingers.

“Better.”

“That’s good. I have a proposal. Your nails are a complete mess, my dear. What would you say to allowing me to put a nice coat of varnish on them? I was thinking a dark red would especially sexy.”

“Only if I can do yours in a pastel pink. Maybe glittery or something.”

Eventually, they migrated to the kitchen table where an array of manicure items from nail files to a wide variety of red and pink lacquers awaited them. Aziraphale pulled out a nice red that agreed with Crowley and got to work, carefully buffing her nails and painting on the colour in an activity that relaxed both of them. Crowley looked at her through half-closed eyes, a smile crossing lips still slightly reddened from multiple make-out sessions.

“I think we’ll need to miracle them dry.”

“Why’s that, my dear?”

“They take forever to dry the normal way and I really don’t want to ruin them, or my couch, by having the colour smear all over when I take you back into the living to kiss within an inch of your existence.”

Aziraphale looked up mid-stroke of the brush. “You are insatiable, you know that, don’t you?” 

It wasn’t a complaint; Aziraphale wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
